Creando nuestra historia de amor
by val.uchiha.x
Summary: Bueno esta es mi primer historia de gaahinaa :D se trata de que hinata salva a gaara, y gaara inevitablemente se enamora de ella y al cambiarse de escuela se entera que ella es su compañera de clases , hara lo imposible para enamorarla .
1. Empesando el primer dia

**Bueno esto es un fanfic de gaahina espero que la disfruten :D**

_**Empezando el primer dia de clases**_

Eran las 6 de la mañana en la cuidad de konoha , donde se encontraba una gran mansion de la familia Hyuga en ella se encontraba hinata hyuga , una joven de 17 se empezaba a levantar para arreglarse para ir a la escuela , la chica era de estatura mediana , sus ojos eran blancos con un toce de violeta , su cabello era largo y negro azulado y ademas tenia una figura bien proporcionada . lo primero que hiso al levantarse fue tomar una ducha , despues de la ducha se puso sin más tardar su uniforme de la escuela que era de escuela de konoha, ser termino de vestir se lavo la cara y se cepilo su largo negro azulado , se puso sus zapatos y bajo hacia la el comedor donde estaba su familia desayunando , su familia estaba compuesta por su padre hiashi , su hermana hanabi y su primo neji , al verla bajar su hermana menor le dijo

**Hanabi : nee-chan te tardaste esta vez me levante primero que tu **le dijo con una brillante sonrisa tierna

**Hinata : ** **lo siento pequeño creo que me retrase mas de lo esperado en la ducha pero acepto por esta vez tu victoria **

en eso hinata toma asiento si antes de saludar a su padre y a su primo , ella siempre penseo que su primo y su padre eran parecidos , ambos eran reservados y un poco inexpresivos pero ella amaba a ambos , su primo neji: era como un hermano mayor para ella siempre la cuidaba de todo , pero siempre sobreproteguiandola muchisimo , pero aun asi ella acepta su primo con sus cualidades y defectos , al fin de al cada era un ser humano igual que ella su padre hiashi : era muy inexpresivo y ademas era muy extricto sobre todo con hinata , y eso era por que hiashi siempre preparo a hinata para que no dependiera de hiashi siempre supo de hanabi lo necesitaba mas que hinata a el y por eso el debia preparar a su hija a ser independiente , pero el siempre demostro que amaba a sus hijas pero una lo necesitaba mas que la otra, por parte de hinata pensaba lo mismo , sabia la razon del por que su padre era tan extricto con ella , era por que el queria que ella fuera independiente sabia que el no estaria siempre con ella , por eso siempre daba lo mejor de si para demostrarle a su padre de lo que era capaz , hinata era de las que tenia mejores notas de la clase exceptuando deportes hay era siemplemente un desastre , pero eso nunca la desanimo , como el amor de su vida siempre decia **yo siempre seguire mi camino y nunca me rendire **, ella pensaba lo mismo nunca se rendiria y pondria orgulloso a su padre y a su familia. Mientras tomanban desayuno neji le pregunta a hinata .

**Neji : hinata- sama quiere irse conmigo y ten-ten a la escuela ten-ten llegara en un momento **Ten-ten era la novia de neji de hace años y ademas era la mejor amiga de hinata desde el kinder , si no fuera por ella su primo no estaria con su mejor amiga, se dio de que se gustaban ,cuando ambos tenian 13 años , hinata hiso lo posible por unir a ambos en un cita y el dia que lo logro neji tuvo el valor de declararle su amor a ten-ten y ella diciendo que el sentimiento era mutuo .

**Hinata: por supuesto neji-oniisan me encantaria pero no quiero molestar a ambos seria un mal tercio hay no crees onii-san**

**Neji : hinata-sama no diga estupideces , a mi y a ten-ten nos encanta su compañía ademas ten-ten fue quien me dio la idea y yo acepte a si que por favor hinata-sama**

**Hinata : muy bien oniisan ire con ustedes a la escuela **hinata tenia una gran sonrisa despues de decirle a su primo que aceptaba le encantaba estar con ese par pero tambien sabia cual eran los momentos de dejarlos solos , en eso su padre la interrumpe de sus pensamientos .

**Hiashi : entonces hinata donde te iras con neji creo que yo llevare solo a hanabi a la escuela en el auto**

**Hinata: si padre no se preocupe me ire con neji ademas asi usted llegara a la hora al trabajo , cada que nos vas a dejar a ambas llegas tarde **su padre cada ves que las iba a dejar y eso era todos los dias , en eso llegaba al trabajo con 35 minutos de retraso , el era el jefe de un compañía de inversiones que estaba cada ves progresando , el podia darse el lujo de llegar tarde, pero también sabia que donde el era el jefe debía mantener el ejemplo .

**Hiashi : tienes razón pero sabes que no me molesta en lo absoluto , solo me aseguro que mis hijas llegen bien a casa **

**Hinata : lo se padre **dijo hinata con una sonrisa tierna ,en eso todos terminaron de desayunar , hanabi se fue en el auto con su padre a la escuela , y hinata se puso a lavar los platos , mientras llegaba ten-ten , en ese momento se oye el timbre y su primo al abrir la puerta , una joven castaña con dos moños , con su mismo uniforme se le tira encina abrasandolo

**Neji : ten-ten te he dicho que no hagas eso casi me tiras al suelo ¬¬**

**Ten-Ten : ahh neji eres un exsajerado , yo que te demuestro mi amor y tu como tratas **dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

**Neji : yaa si entiendo lo siento ¿me podrías perdonar hime-sama ¿**

**Ten-Ten : por supuesto **dijo ten –ten sonrojado y neji solo la miraba con una sonrisa tierna

En eso ten –ten ve a hinata y se le acerca para saludar a su amiga

**Ten-Ten : Buenos dias hina-chan como has estado esta mañana **abrasándola con fuerza

**Hinata : muy ten-chan a sido una mañana muy tranquila y aun estaba a muy buena hora para irnos a la escuela**

**Ten-Ten : lo se me apure en venir , ya sabes como es tu primo cuando lo hacen esperar mucho tiempo **con una mirada traviesa en los ojos

**Neji : escuche eso ten –ten , que esperar cuando haces esperar a una persona durante 2 horas en el par que es normal que uno se enoje¡**

**Ten-Ten : ahh neji que escandaloso eres ¬¬ solo esa ves **

**Neji : Solo esa ves ten –ten han sido 15 veces ¬¬¡ , por eso cada ves que salimos te digo que me pases a buscar a mi casa , por que siempre te retrasas**

**Ten –Ten : disculpe señor perfecto , todo en tu vida debe ser perfecto cierto ¬¬ si te molesta que tu novia se imperfecta simplemente buscate a otra entonces **

**Neji : de nuevo con eso ten –ten te lo he dicho mil veces que no es asi y ademas siempre sacas eso cuando sabes que yo tengo razon en algo lo usas como una excusa y ya no sirve **

En eso su primo y su amiga empesaron a discutir hinata penso que esto duraria un rato como todas las peleas de ellos , asi que hinata les dijo

**Hinata : oniisan .. ten-chan es mejor que nos vallamos a la escuela , podriamos llegar tarde **

**Neji: tienes razon hinata-sama **asi que neji se disculpo con su novia y ella hiso lo mismo , hinata cerro la puerta y empesaron su camino a la escuela , neji y ten –ten y caminando de la mano como cualquier otra pareja , hinata los veia y pensaba en los lindos que se veian juntos , y que le daba algo de envidia , nunca estaria de la mano con el chico que le gustaba al que ella consideraba el amor de su vida , asi que hinata bajo la cabeza , en eso neji se fija en su prima y no duda en preguntarle

**Neji :hinata-sama le sucede algo **

**Hinata : ehh no oniisan disculpa es que tengo un poco de sueño es todo **

**Neji : ah bueno entonces animo hinata-sama el dia esta resien comenzando debe tener animo**

**Hinata : Gracias oniisan **hinata sabia que neji debia suponer lo que ella estaba pensando asi que simplemente sonrio y dio gracias en tener un primo que se precupara y entendiera tanto

Al llegar a la puerta de escuela hinata se despidio de su primo y de su amiga por ambos al ser mayores que ella por un año , iban en un gran mas que ella , la pareja se despidia de hinata y hinata siemplemente les respondio con una sonrisa .

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el primero episodio de esta fanfic y si se preguntan por gaara no se preocupen pronto aparecera en escena Sayonara **


	2. Primer dia

_**2. Primer día de clases**_

Hinata vio como la pareja se alejaba cada ves mas , entonces ella emprendió su camino para irse a su salón era el primer dia después de las vacaciones de verano , eso significaba un nuevo año , un grado mas y otro año con sus compañeros , hinata iba caminando contemplando la escuela , en eso no se da cuenta que de repente choca con alguien

**Hinata :ayyy me dolió ** decía mientras se paraba sin ver al chico , al levantarse eleva la mirada para ayudar al chico a levantarse y ve a muchacho que llevaba puesto el gorro del chaleco

**Hinata : lo siento muchísimo en verdad no me fijaba por donde iba lo siento **le extendió su mano dedicándole una sonrisa, el muchacho simplemente se levanto y siguió con su camino

**Hinata: que raro O.O **

En eso hinata retoma su camino hacia su salón de clases y al entrar ve a la mayoría de sus compañeros , los primeros en verla son sus amigos shino y kiba , hinata los conocía desde el jardín de niños siempre fueron sus amigos , el fanático de los bichos y el niño perro asi le decían sus compañeros .

**Kiba : ¡ hinata que buenos que llegas con shino no sabíamos a que hora llegarías**

Hinata en eso ve a su amigo y se da cuenta que eran sus amigos kiba y shino sentados hablando , kiba era alto de cabello corto y castallo y sino tenia el cabello corto y al igual que kiba castaño y usaba unas gafas de sol que siempre lo caracterizaban

**Hinata: kiba-kun , shino –kun como han estado ?**

**Kiba : muy bien hinata yo por mi parte mejor que nunca este será un gran años me unire al equipo de futbol y tomare animo de confesarle mi amor a la chica que me gusta **

Kiba desde los 6 años estaba enamorado de ino yamanaka es una chica de estatura alta , tenia el cabello largo y rubio y unos ojos color azules ,dado que por eso era una de las chicas mas lindas de la escuela y es una fanatica de los animales por lo que se llevaba muy bien con el perro de kiba akamaru, lo que era muy difícil por que akamaru era un perro muy extraño , tiene muchas actitudes de humano , pero eso a kiba no le importa su perro akamaru era una de las cosas mas importantes en su vida, Cuando descubrió que se había enamorado de ino , hiso una promesa que haría cualquier cosa para conquistar a ino, entonces se dio cuenta que tenia competencia su nombre era sai era uno de nuestra clases , el estaba interesado en ino cuando supo que ella era su musa , lo puso desde el momento en que la vio y desde ese momento el esta tratando de conquistarla pero hasta ahora no funcionado , ino nunca se ha interesado en nadie , solo en sasuke era el chico , pero ella sabia que el estaba enamorado de Haruno sakuna , su mejor amiga y ella también estaba enamorada de el pero nunca han salida asi que ino dedico su tiempo en juntar a sasuke con sakura por lo que por el momento no estaba interesada en alguien .

**Hinata : Muy kiba –kun te deseo mucha suerte entonces no tienes que darle oportunidad a sai**

**Shino : pero hinata kiba debe aceptar que sai es uno de los chicos mas populares de la escuela hay muchas chicas enamoradas de el , hasta se podría decir que es un mini sasuke **

Kiba solo bajo la miraba con ojos de tristeza

**Hinata : yo creo que ino no es como todas las chicas y además ella a dejado en claro que no esta interesada en sai , asi que debes mantener la fe kiba **

**Kiba : muchas gracias hinata eres una gran amiga no como otros ¬¬ (**mirando a shino **)**

**Shino : no me mires asi kiba sabes que yo siempre te dire la verdad**

Kiba simplemente suspiro , y hinata busco su asiento atrás de kiba y shino y empesaron a llegar los demás alunmos , en eso llegan sakura era la mejor amiga de ino , siempre estaban juntas , sakura al igual que ino era alto , pero con cabello color rosa y unos hermoso ojos jade , y a su lado iba ino la amada de kiba ambas fueron hacia hinata a saludarla

**Sakura y ino : hola hinata :D**

**Hinata :hola chicas como han estado**

**Sakura y ino : muy bien te hemos extrañado**

**Hinata: yo también a ambas **

En ese momento llegan dos alunmos al salón , uno de ellos era sasuke uchiha , con su cabella negra como la noche al igual que sus ojos y su piel era blanca ,y a su lado venia un chico alto rubio y moreno con unos ojos azules era naruto uzumaki , para hinata naruto era el amor de su vida lo había admirado desde que lo conoció , siempre esforzándose y saliendo adelante era lo que mas amaba de el ,pero hinata sabia que el estaba enamorado de haruno sakura desde siempre , por eso tampoco sasuke nunca tuvo algo con sakura aun estando enamorado de ella , por que si lo hacía su mejor amigo quedaría estaría muy mal con un corazón hecho trizas

**Naruto : Hola chicos como están ?**

**Sakura : mejor dinos por que ambos llegaron tan tarde las clases están por comenzar**

**Sasuke: fui a buscar a naruto a su casa y su madre me dijo que aun estaba durmiendo que lo esperara , y que naruto se levantara , se bañara , que tomara desayuno y que escuchara el sermón de kushina que no tenia que quedarse hasta la madrugada jugando ,fue entonces cuando nos fimos a la escuela **

**Naruto : teme no tienes que explicar todo**

**Sasuke : sakura pregunto y yo respondi eso es es todo**

**Naruto : pero sasuke – teme siempre me pones en ridículo frente a sakura –chan eso no es justo **

**Sasuke : la vida nunca es justa naruto ¬¬** en eso sasuke se fue a sentar a su asiento

Naruto solamente miro a sasuke con rareza siempre en situaciones asi ambos terminaban peliando , pero ahora sasuke parecía algo deprimido , naruto simplemente lo ignoro le preguntaría después de clases que pasaba , en eso llega un hombre alto con una mascara que le tapaba nariz y boca , era nuestro maestro Hatake Kakashi

**Kakashi : bueno alunmos buenos días**

**Todos : bueno días sensei**

**Kakashi : buen empesando la clase quiero decirles que tienen un alunmo nuevo , pudes pasar **

En eso un chico entra a la sala y posa su vista en hinata

**Muchacho : bueno mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara soy de suna mucho gusto **

**Kakashi : muy bien quiero que todos ayuden a gaara , bueno gaara donde es primer dia siéntate donde quieras , por lo que veo hay muchos asientos libros elige el que quieres y luego asignare a un estudiante que te ayude a recorrer la escuela **

**Gaara : muy bien gracias**

Gaara va directamente al asiento que esta al lado de hinata y se sienta hay

**Kakashi : veo que te has sentado con hinata, bueno alguno quiere ofrecerse a mostrarle la escuela a gaara **

**Naruto : yo kakashi – sensei**

**Kakashi : muy bien naruto después le mostraras la escuela ahora vamos a empesar las clases**

Al empezar las clases hinata sentía como el chico de al lado la mirada y no despegaba sus ojos de ella , hinata estaba sonrojada asi que decidió poner atención a la clase , en eso se da cuenta que no se había presentado al chico nuevo , asi que dio vuelta la cara y avergonzada se presento

**Hinata : mucho gusto gaara mi nombre es hinata hyuga **

Gaara siemplemente se quedo callado y siguió escribiendo lo que estaban pasando el clases, al terminar la hora de kakashi , naruto se acerca hacia el pupitre de hinata y gaara

**Bueno hasta aquí llego el capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado me gustaría que comenten asi me pueden dar ideas Sayonara**


	3. Lo que siento por ella, lo siento por el

_**3.- Lo que siento por el , lo que siento por ella **_

Al terminar la clase era hora del receso ,en eso naruto se acerca al pupitre de gaara y hinata

**Naruto : hola hinata-chan como estas ? antes no pudimos hablar donde a sasuke le encanta ponerme en ridículo**

**Hinata : no te preocupes naruto –kun , yyyoo estooyy biienn **

**Naruto : como estuvieron tus vacaciones **

**Hinata: ee normales en casa y las tuyas **dijo totalmente sonrojada

**Naruto : las mias ? muy bien mis padres me llevaron a la playa ** dijo con esa gran sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba

Mientras los dos jóvenes hablan , el chico con cabello rojo como el fuego , miraba fijamente a la chica de ojos aperlados y pelo negro , veía lo roja que estaba la chica por hablar con el chico rubio , simplemente no comprendía nada así que por un instinto decidió interrumpirlos

**Gaara : disculpen , perdón por interrumpir pero no me ibas a mostrar la escuela**

**Naruto : oo es verdad lo siento , primero me presentare mi nombre es Uzumaki naruto mucho gusto espero que nos volvamos amigos, ahh y no creo que se hayan presentado aun ella es hyuga hinata **dijo simplemente sonriéndole

Gaara veía como la chica estaba cada vez mas sonrojada , asi que lo único que respondió gaara , fue un sonido de disgusto , naruto solo veía al chico con extrañesa , aquel chico le recordaba mucho a su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha , sobre todo por lo frio , que veía que era su personalidad, pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención era los ojos de aquel chico ,el chico estaba enojado ¿?, naruto simplemente rasco su cabeza y simplemente prosiguió con lo que estaba haciendo

**Naruto : hinata quieres acompañarnos **

La hyuga simplemente se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza

**Hinata : lo siento naruto –kun he quedado con ten –ten para el receso asi con su permiso me retiro **asi que hinata se despidió de ambos chicos con una reverencia y se dispuso a salir del salón hacia el lugar donde estaba su amiga esperándola

Mientras los dos jóvenes hablaban

**Naruto :hinata tan formal como siempre no te preocupes gaara hinata es asi , con el tiempo te acostumbras **

**Gaara: sabes no tenemos toda la hora podemos partir **

**Naruto : o si no te preocupes vamos **

En eso en el patio de la escuela , había un lugar donde habían dos columpios hay , en el dos jóvenes estaban sentados charlando, una era chica de ojos color jade y pelo color rosa y el otro era un chico de cabello negro y ojos negros como la noche , en el ambos chicos recordaban viejos tiempos

**Sakura :sasuke-kun fue una gran idea venir aquí , siento como si hubiera sido ayer , cuando estábamos todos aquí, todos éramos unos niños pequeños e ingenuos **

**Sasuke : aveces pienso que todo en ese tiempo era mas fácil **dijo con un tono de tristeza

**Sakura : sasuke-kun **sakura sabia el por que sasuke se sentía cuando eran niños todos eran amigos , ella aun no se enamoraba de sasuke solo era su mejor amigo , asi que ninguno tenia el corazón roto , además en ese momento la familia de sasuke estaba unida , conforme pasaron los años los padres de sasuke se separon por el hecho que su padre engaño a su madre con una mujer mas joven , su madre con la tristeza mas grande le pidió el divorcio , pero conforme paso el tiempo la madre de sasuke , cayo en una profunda depresión , dado que todo se le salió de las manos la madre de sasuke Uchiha Mitoko , no vio otra opción que suicidarse , dejando a sasuke y itachi el hermano mayor de sasuke , bajo la tutela de su padre , cosa que ambos detestaron , por el hecho que odiaban a su, padre creen que el fue la razón del suicidio de su madre , pero conforme paso el tiempo itachi pudo convercer a su padre que el se haría cargo de sasuke y que por favor los dejara vivir solos, esto para el padre de ambos cayo como anillo al dedo , su padre pensaba casarme de nuevo , asi que no quería que su nueva esposa se enterara de su pasado , asi acepto fácilmente y itachi le puso la condición que les depositara mensualmente dinero a ambos , que esa era su obligación como padre por los menos , asi el simplemente acepto , dejando solos a ambos en esa enorme casa , pero una voz grave interrumpió los pensamientos de sakura

**Sasuke : sakura mira recuerdas este lugar**

**Sakura : por supuesto ¡ como olvidarlo ** por la parte de atrás de los columpios había un jardín enorme con una gran árbol de flores de sakura , hay fue donde sakura y sasuke se vieron por primera vez

**Sasuke : creo que este lugar nunca cambiara y además recuerdas que paso aquí **

Sakura al oir , desvia complemente la mirada de sasuke , ella recordaba perfectamente que había pasado hay , fue donde sasuke , se le declaro a sakura o mejor dicho el lugar donde sasuke fue rechazado , sakura no podía aguantar el sonrojo de sus mejillas , ella lo amaba siempre lo amo , pero hay algo que amaba aun mas y era la amistad de naruto y sasuke y si ella tenia que sufrir para que esa amistad siguiera , haría lo que fuera , por muy doloroso que fuera, por eso el dia que sasuke se le declaro , ella solo le dijo que lo sentía , sintiendo un gran agujero en su corazón

**Sakura : sasuke – kun yo lo ** fue interrumpida por su amigo de cabellos negros

**Sasuke : creo que deberíamos irnos pronto comenzara la siguiente clase **

**Sakura : bueno que estamos esperando no quiero retrasarme mas **le dijo con una sonrisa tierna

Sasuke simplemente la miro , el la amaba , el sabia que ella le correspondía , pero sabia el por que ella rechazo sus sentimientos , sabia que su amistad con el uzumaki era muy importante para ella , dado por eso sasuke le tenia a su mejor amigo algo de rencor sabia que por culpa de el, no el no podía estar con el amor de su vida , pero después pensó , que simplemente con caminar al su lado , era feliz, el se enamoro de ella , desde el primer dia que la vio sonreir y desde ese entonces se prometió a si mismo que haría lo fuera por mantener esa sonrisa , aunque eso significara esconder sus sentimientos ,y aparentar como si nada hubiera pasado , bueno en el fin de los casos , solo un tonto no se enamoraría de Haruno Sakura si ella era simplemente perfecta.

**Sakura :sasuke –kun estas bien ¿?**

**Sasuke : si sakura lo siento , nos estamos retrasando**

En eso sasuke estaba dispuesto a irse pero sintió que algo tomaba su mano

**Sasuke : sakura .. ?**

**Sakura : lo siento , es que sabes sasuke – kun me siento algo mareada , seria mucho pedir si nos vamos de la mano hasta llegar al salón** sakura sentía que en cualquier momento su cara explotaría de la vergüenza que sentía , ella no estaba mareada , solamente quería tomar su mano

**Sasuke : si con eso te puedo ayudar seria un placer **sasuke no podía estar mas feliz el amor de su vida le estaba pidiendo que se fueran juntos de la mano , pero donde sasuke siempre fue inexpresivo ,aparentaba muy bien su felicidad pero , justamente en ese momento de debilidad , sasuke deja escapar una sonrisa , la sonrisa que tanto amaba sakura , la cual ella sabia que era afortunada de verla , por que solamente itachi , naruto y ella tenia ese honor tan grande

**Sasuke : que pasa sakura te has quedado en las nubes **

**Sakura : lo siento sasuke , vamos antes que toquen la campana **

**Sasuke : muy bien **

Y ambos se fueron caminando hasta el salón , todo el camino se fueron tomados de la mano ,ambos sentía el calor de otro, la mano de sasuke era tibia y fuerte, sabia que sasuke nunca la dejaría caer ,y la mano de sakura era suave y cálida ,era la descripción perfecta de sakura , era un momento perfecto y si alguien preguntaba , simplemente contestarían que sakura estaba mareada y sasuke la ayudaba a llegar al salón , no había nada que tener , ambos pensaban en que querían que ese momento fuera eterno solo ellos , lo único pensaron , fue el que si fuera por ellos nunca llegarían al salón y se quedarían tomados de la mano , siempre

_**Bueno lo se este capitulo se ha tratado de sasusaku , bueno la historia tendrá arto sasusaku , pero claramente la pareja protagonista es gaahina , comenten plis denme ideas byeeee**_


	4. Observandote

_**4.- Observándote**_

En los pasillos de la escuela de konoha , hay un chico rubio y a su lado uno pelirojo , el cual estaba ya aburrido de las cosas que decía su nuevo compañero , en eso gaara paso al lado de una ventana y al ver debajo de ella , ve a su compañera de pupitre , hinata hyuga , la chica estaba al lado de una chica de pelo café con dos moños en la cabeza, y ambas reiran, tenia curiosidad , quería saber el por que hinata ser reia a carcajadas , en eso el chico uzumaki le habla

**Naruto : gaara ire a comprar algo para comer me acompañas ¿?**

**Gaara : no esperare aquí **

**Naruto : bueno esta bien vuelvo un momento**

Gaara simplemente le hiso un gesto con la mano para que se fuera sin cuidado , mientras que gaara contemplaba la vista , era hinata , aun recordaba el dia cuando la vio por primera vez

_**Flash back**_

2 años atrás

**Gaara :esos malditos , cobardes , siempre que peleo con ellos huyen , no soportan una pelea , entonces no entiendo por que son pandilleros , son simplemente son unos insecto me encargare de buscarlos y aplastarlos , ahhh , aunque admito que me superaron en numero y , me hicieron heridas graves , pero aun asi no pudieron conmigo , tkss es mucho pedir una buena pelea **

En eso empieza la lluvia y gaara siente un sonido en su estomago

**Gaara : diablos por que tiene que haber lluvia ahora , y además odio tener hambre , pero en fin no hay nada que hacer , aun me queda mucho camino en volver a casa , creo que lo mejor será sentarme hay y esperar ¬¬ como odio esto ahhhh ¡**

En eso gaara simplemente ve pasar a una chica en bicicleta , que al verlo se detuvo por completo , por lo que pude ver la chica no era de por hay , simplemente por el aspecto que tenia , la gente de suna , era comúnmente era de cabello café o rubio , pero no de cabello negro , aquella chica , un poco mas baja que el , su piel era blanca como la nieve , al igual que sus ojos , a simple vista era una mujer muy hermosa , por lo que gaara simplemente se quedo hipnotizado al verla y una melena de color negro , la chica parecía ,además con la lluvia la chica estaba toda empapada , por lo que gaara podía ver muy bien sus cursas y eso hiso que el pelirojo se sonrojara un poco , debía admitirlo aquella chica era hermosa , en eso se da cuenta que la chica andaba de compras , por que al verla bajar en la bicicleta , estaba llena de bolsas con víveres y otras cosas mas

**Hinata : oh dios mio que te ha pasado estas todo sangrando y además con esta lluvia , sentado aquí te enfermaras **

**Gaara :cállate no deberías meterte donde no te importa no sabes quien soy yo**

**Hinata : si lo se eres un tonto que no busca ayuda por que no vas a un hospital o llamas a alguien que te venga a recoger **

**Gaara : que sabes tu tonta no sabes nada de mi ¡ quien te crees que eres, yo a nadie le importo ¡ a NADIE ¡**

**Hinata : no digas eso , siempre habrá gente que se preocupe por ti solo tienes que dar la oportunidad**

Gaara solo miro a hinata con odio, quería matarla no soportaba la gente como ella , mientras que hinata solo lo miraba con una sonrisa , en eso gaara no pudo más y toma del cuello a hinata , queriéndola estrangular

**Gaara: aun crees que soy bueno , que si te mato aquí mismo , seguirás pensando lo mismo , yo no le importo a nadie **

Hinata , simplemente miraba a gaara con una miraba de ternura , gaara no podía entender _**la estoy estrangulando y ella me mira de esa manera como puede haber alguien así .**_

**Hinata : si crees que matándome serás feliz , hazlo pero algo me dice que no lo harás , así que confió en eso , sé que no me mataras , solo estas asustado , pero no te preocupes te prometeré una cosa.**

**Gaara : a si ¿? Dime qué cosa , alguien como tú me puede prometer **

**Hinata : que algún dia conocerás a una persona que ames tanto , que aunque no seas correspondido , por el simple hecho que la ames nunca más te sentirás solo **

Gaara de a poco iba soltando el cuello de hinata , lo único que tenia era una mirada de asombro , por que alguien que el estaba apunto de matar lo mira de esa forma , y le dice cosas tan reconfortantes , simplemente no lo entendía , en eso suelta por completo , el cuello la chica

**Hinata : gracias por soltarme**

**Gaara : como estabas tan segura que te soltaria**

**Hinata : confio en tus ojos , tu miraba es honesta **

En eso gaara al ver la cara de hinata ,siente un calor en su pecho ,y su cara se mostro un poco enrojecida

**Hinata : bueno a hora dejame curarte un poco , para que no se infecte , que bueno que compre un poco de alcohol, y vendas**

**Gaara : siempre que sales de compras , compras alcohol y vendas ?**

**Hinata : jajajaja no para nada , pero mi hermana se había hecho una herida en la pierna y compre vendas y alcohol para curarla , pero mi padre me llamo , diciendo que el ya la había curado , asi que utilizo las vendas en ti , asi tendrán un uso **

Mientras hinata curaba a gaara , el admiraba la belleza de hinata y se preguntaba asi mismo , como podía existir una persona como hinata , acaso era un producto de los golpes , no hinata era bastante real , en eso algo saco a gaara de sus pensamientos

**Hinata : bueno ya estas listo **

**Gaara : emm gracias **

**Hinata : de nada , bueno creo que es hora de irme , la lluvia no para mmmm , tu casa queda muy lejos ¿?**

**Gaara : no solo unas calles mas **

**Hinata : y por que no llamas a alguien que venga a buscarte **

**Gaara : no hay nadie en casa**

**Hinata : mmm no es buena idea que camines en ese estado y mas con esta lluvia mmm, ya see ¡ **

**Gaara : ahh ¿?**

**Hinata : ven te llevare a casa en bicicleta , nos mojaremos igual , pero llegaras mas rápido a casa , ven sube**

**Gaara : pero …**

**Hinata : nooo , no aceptare un no como respuesta ven sube **

Mientras gaara subia a la bicicleta con la ayuda de hinata , pudo notar el aroma que tenia la chica , era un agradable olor a lavanda ,que sintió como lo volvia loco cuando, hinata acomodo a gaara en la bicicleta partieron en rumbo a casa de gaara , mientras pasaban por las calles , gaara solo contemplaba a quien lo había rescatado , seguía sin creer que existiera alguien asi , una persona tan pura, después de recorrer unas cuantas calles por fin llegan a la casa de gaara

**Gaara : lamento la molestia**

**Hinata :no te preocupes si en realidad te he obligado , a llevarte y a curarte asi que no te preocupes **

En eso el estomago de gaara lo traiciona escuchándose un fuerte ruido

**Hinata : jajjajja veo que tienes hambre**

**Gaara : he si un poco ** dijo poco sonrojado

**Hinata : no te preocupes toma **

Gaara ve a hinata que le pasa una bolsa de llena de comida del supermercado

**Gaara : no puedo aceptarla es tuya **

**Hinata : tranquilo ,dado la hora ya debe estar hecha la cena en casa, asi que no te preocupes **gaara simplemente tomo la bolsa sonrojado

**Hinata : bueno estas sano y salvo a tu casa es hora de irme , si me quedo mas tiempo la lluvia aumentara y será un lio para mi bicicleta pasar por toda esa agua **

**Gaara : gracias por todo**

**Hinata : fue un placer , espero volverte a ver de acuerdo , y tranquilo encontraras gente que te quiera y ame , solo dales la oportunidad , bueno me voy adiós , entra a la casa te mojaras mas sayonara ¡ **mientras gaara veía aquella chica desaparecía en la lluvia

Gaara no entendió que acaba de pasarle , pero se dio cuenta de una cosa , que por primera vez en su vida se había enamorado , estaba enamorado de esa chica en bicicleta , solo esperaba en volverla a verla

**Al poco tiempo ** después gaara ya se llevaba muy bien con sus hermanos , y su tio se habían convertido en los importante en su vida ,pero nunca olvido aquella chica de la bicicleta , a los 2 años después , su tio había conseguido un nuevo trabajo en konoha , por que decidió llevar a sus sobrinos con e ,al llegar a konoha a gaara no le gusto el paisaje de konoha , pudo ser el hecho que vivió toda su vida en un país desértico , encontraba extraño , que la temperatura de konoha fuera fría , al llegar a su nuevo hogar , su tio Yashamaru les informa que el dia siguiente empezarían , las clases en su nueva escuela , a gaara le daba igual .al dia siguiente ,salió de su casa con sus tres hermanos rumbo a la escuela , al llegar los hermanos Sabaku no , se separaron cada uno a su respectivos salones , pero al ser la escuela tan grande , hace que el menor de los Sabaku se pierda , asi que empieza a buscar por todos lados su salón , en eso siente que choca con alguien

**Hinata : auch me dolio **gaara no podía creer lo que sus ojos veian era la chica de sus sueños ,pero estaba cambiada tenia el cabello mucho mas largo , pero seguía igual de hermosa y ella estaba en su misma escuela ,fue tanta la vergüenza y sorpresa que sintió , que se levanto rápidamente y se fue , sin que hinata lo viera , después de un rato gaara por fin encontró su salón , al entrar no podía creer lo que pasaba estaba en el mismo salón que ella ¡ no podía creerlo , asi que se dio cuenta que sería una oportunidad única ,el la conquistaría .

_**Uuuu me quedo largo este capitulo comenten plissssssssss byeeeeee**_


End file.
